Magic
Magic plays a large and central role in the witcher universe. It is used not only by witchers, but by the many mages, priests, druids and myriad other magical creatures that inhabit the world. Magic is used by harnessing the power of Chaos. While a few simple spells, like a Witcher's sign can be used by most, only those born with the power, known as Sources are capable of truly wielding its incredible power. What Is Magic? "There are multiple scholarly definitions of the term magic. I could cite them all, pointing out their various inconsistencies and pondering which should be considered most correct, but I will not. Instead, I will borrow the words I heard from my own mistress, when I was a young and inexperienced sorceress and put forth a similar question. Magic is oftentimes referred to as "the Art" This is no coincidence. Magic is perceived by many as an elite discipline requiring artistry and talent, and indeed very few possess the immense creative abilities needed to wield it. Those with magical talent can use it to create things of awe and beauty- wonders without which the world would certainly be a much more miserable place. Therefore, those who name magic a beautiful blessing, brought forth into this world by the Conjunction of the Spheres, are in a sense correct. Magic has also been called chaos incarnate: a primal, dangerous force, merciless and destructive. In the hands of the unwary it becomes a key that can open the forbidden door, behind which lies ruin and destruction. Therefore, those who say that magic is a curse born of chaos during the Conjunction of the Spheres that will doom this world are also correct. Finally, according to others, magic is science-that is, knowledge which can only be acquired through extensive study, discipline, and hard work. In this view, magic is progress. It is a process of constant advancement initiated during the Conjunction of the Spheres which brings development, eliminates the ailments of this world, provides answers to the questions that plague mankind, broadens minds, and introduces innovation. It is therefore also correct to say that magic is its own particular science. In the end, magic is all three of the above. It is Art, Chaos, and Science: a blessing, a curse, and progress. It all depends on who calls upon it, and for what purpose. Magic stems from nature. It is in the earth we walk upon, in the fire burning in its heart, in the air we breathe, and in the water which brings life and which flows within us. If you happen to be gifted with the particular talent, all you need do is reach out your hand and grasp the magic all around you." - Yennefer of Vengerberg Sources A source is a person born with a natural affinity for magical abilities which are rather difficult to control once they have bloomed. Stressful situations usually work as the trigger for the abilities' appearance. Schools of sorcery, like Aretuza and the facility in Ban Ard were created to help these children cultivate and control their powers, lest the abilities drive them mad. Some Sources possess the elder blood and are the descendants of Lara Dorren who was the first to possess it. (The elder blood was a genetic program created by aen elle sages). Sources are able to manipulate the four elements and the very world around them, whether casting a blazing inferno to burn away their victims or moving objects with their mind only. A key ability of sources is to be able to create portals, a teleportation magic that enables them to travel up to 5 kilometres away. A full rundown of a source's abilities can be seen here, though not all sources will possess every skill listed: * Manipulation of fire, water, earth and air. * Weather Manipulation * Gravitational Manipulation (Rare sources are capable of sustained flight) * Creature Communication (Some sources are capable of talking with animals, and even on rare occasions, monsters) * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation (Through portals) * Shape-shifting (Into animals mainly, although a handful of souces have had the ability to change into other humanoids) * Time Displacement (Using magic to momentarily slow/speed up time) * Interpretation (Using magic to understand and speak foreign languages) * Clairvoyance (Able to see future events unfold, although only in glimpses) There are also several abilities that are considered inherently dark and evil, and as such they are forbidden by Magical Academies and the Lodge, although a few scarce individuals practice in secret or, as with all people mages are prone to evil, openly. * Necromancy * Blood Magic (Using one's own or anothers blood to amplify their magic/restore their vitality, or controlling their victim through their blood, although it could be argued that this feat could be achieved through telekinesis.) Elder Blood Elder blood is the blood of the descendants of Lara Dorren, individuals who carry the Lara Gene. Carriers of elder blood include Cirilla, the current Empress of the Nilfgaardian Empire. "A genetic program initiated by elven mages (known as Sages) for the purpose of creating an extraordinarily gifted child whose power would exceed their own. According to the prophecy of the elven diviner Ithlinne, the Child of Elder Blood will one day save the elves from annihilation. However, the last carrier of Aen Hen Ichaer, Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal, bonded with a human instead of an elf, thus shattering all plans regarding her offspring. According to some, it is a powerful elven curse passed from generation to generation. Those in whose veins the infamous Hen Ichaer flows are said to carry death and destruction within them, to sow hatred and disdain in the hearts of men. It was from this contaminated blood that Ithlinne prophesied an avenger would be born, a destroyer of nations and worlds. Others claim the Elder Blood is an extremely rare inherited talent, granting control over time and space to a degree unattainable even to elven Sages. Sadly, few bearers of this gift have been able to control it in full. This merely partial mastery inevitably leads to sudden outbursts of the Power that take the form of unpredictable, uncontrollable and thus extremely dangerous explosion. Behind the dark legends about the Curse of the Elder Blood lies the truth of these tragic cases. For obvious reasons the bearers of the Elder Blood were always subjects of great interest to the world's mighty and to mages alike. The former counted on the truth of Ithlinne's prophecy, on an avenger being born who could destroy worlds, and who they could thus use for their purposes. As for the latter, they hoped to harness the magic of Hen Ichaer to broaden their own knowledge and powers. Ultimately, however, all these plans were for naught - the Elder Blood line broke off with the disappearance of the heiress to the Nilfgaardian crown, Cirilla Fiona Ellen Riannon..." - Elder Blood Book Entry, Pre-1272 The Elder Blood grants those who carry it the natural ability to shape and control magic, moreso than even the most studious apprentice. As well as manipulation of the elements and the world around them, the carriers of the Elder Blood can exhibit skills of instant teleportation, time travel and even the ability to travel through different dimensions. Many seek out these individuals, equally for control of them as much as inquisitve study. Magical Academies Aretuza Aretuza was a magical academy for young ladies situated next to the palace on the Isle of Thanedd. Among the students are girls from the twelve finest families in Redania. According to Molnar Giancardi, the annual fees for a student add up to 1,200 Novigradian crowns, with a 200 crown matriculation fee for new students. Adepts studying there are not permitted to leave the island. Visitors are only admitted to the lowest level of the academy, Loxia. The academy was attacked and destroyed after Radovid declared war on magic in Redania. Some novices escaped beforehand with Margarita Laux-Antille to Novigrad in hope they could escape with Triss Merigold's help to Kovir. The students left behind were caught and executed by the Redanian soldiers, only a small handful escaped together with another professor of the academy. After Eredin was defeated and Cirilla took the throne of Nilfgaard, she commisioned the academy to be rebuilt, with Triss Merigold appointed as the new headmistress. On her appointment, Triss also changed several rules of the academy, including the acceptance of young men. Ban Aard Academy Magical academy for boys is located in Kaedweni city of Ban Ard. Its students are said to achieve lower results than students from Aretuza.